Bobby's Journal
by CaliforniaWolfman
Summary: A daily journal kept by Bobby Zilch, the summer before going to Whispering Rock. Bobby deals with his parents divorce, growing up, getting his first crush on a mystery girl, and battling the boredom of a summer in a small town in California. {eventual Bobby/Chloe}
1. May 28

p style="text-align: left;"AN:  
I'll be updating this once a day though I may miss a day or two sometimes, right now Im playing catch up since I wrote a few of these before but havent up loaded them. Remember I live off reviews and constructive criticism!/p 


	2. May 29

AN: warning daddy issues

* * *

May 29

Dad came to get his stuff today. He's still acting like I don't exist. Doesn't matter, he's stupid and crazy anyways. Mom told me to go in my room when her and dad started fighting. I heard something break in the kitchen and them yelling about custuty, I don't know what that word means. I'll have to ask Mr. Whitaker tomorrow what it means. I hate talking to him, he's smelly and looks kinda like a pig, but he gives you a lollipop if you ask him a question during lunch.

**X **

**_B.Z_**

* * *

AN: Bobby doesn;t know how to spell custody, he's never heard the word before, so that's not a typo.


	3. MAy 30

AN: more daddy issues

* * *

May 30

Dad is so stupid! Why would he want custody of me? He acts like I'm not even here so why would he want me to live with him! No way I'm going to live with him, no way! He smells and can't cook and he's crazy! Mom says she's not going to let him take me, but she doesn't seem sure of herself. She says to just let her handle it and to hope for the best. I really don't wanna go live with him...

**X**

_**B.Z.**_


	4. May 31

AN: here enters Benny

* * *

May 31

It's Saturday so Miss Fideleo brought Benny over to spend the night. We spent the day playing video games and messing with the little kids in the neighborhood. We made the girl next door cry by telling her her cat ran away, but when Benny's back meowed she thought we had found the cat and insisted on hugging us. Ew. She smelled like play-dough and stale milk. Do her parents even bathe her? They have like 5 kids. Benny and me are gonna play video games till we crash.

**X**

_**B.Z.**_


	5. June 1

AN: please stick with me, it's going to get interesting soon I promise

* * *

June 1

Benny had to leave early this morning for service, so i spent the day playing video games and watching t.v. I've almost beat One Piece Mansion. Boring sunday, but I only have three more days of school then Im out. I can get money for comic books that day too, so I'm hoping the days go by fast.

**X**

_**B.Z.**_


	6. June 2

June 2

* * *

School let me out early to day, we have early days since we get out Wednesday for the summer. Mom said I had to mow the back lawn if I wanted to play my video games. While i was getting the mower out I saw that the neighbor girls cat went in our yard again. So i used the shovel to pick it up and fling it over the fence in to their pool, I heard it splash. Have fun cleaning that up Mr. Pret. Mom made me do the paper about what i was doing over the summer for class before i played, knew she was lying that I'd only have to mow. I just wrote about hanging out with Benny and go to the comic shop to get mom off my back. I've almost beat One Piece Mansion.

At dinner I asked mom if I could let my hair grow out over the summer and style it like this kid a grade below me has. I think its called an afro, weird name for it. She said I could if I did all my chores and did the dishes tonight I could. Sweet!

**X**

_**B.Z.**_


	7. June 3

AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating, life's been gross and going wrong lately ;~;

* * *

June 3

School's been really boring, my teacher is just keeping us busy by having us help pack up the classroom for the summer. Mom was happy when I told her that I wouldn't need to go to summer school this year, so am I, It's really boring and they don't turn on the AC. It's hot as heck and every teacher is stupid, summer school is stupid, why don't they just teach us better during the school year?

We have 'fun field day' tomorrow, we get to play in water and run around, sound fun right? It's not. They make us stay in groups that the teacher picks out and make us play certain games at certain times, kills all the fun. At least it's the last day of school tomorrow; Benny and me are going to the comic store after we run by my house to get the money mom said she'd give me for writing this journal. I hope the new Spiderman's out.

**X**

_**B.Z.**_


	8. June 4

June 4

School's out finally! After me and Benny went to my house and changed out of our wet clothes we rode our bikes to the comic shop. I got the newest Spiderman and Flash comics, Benny got Deadpool and Teen Titans. Deadpool seems really cool, I should check it out next week when I get money. I told Benny about my plan to have an afro and had to punch him in the arm for laughing at me. That dummy said I'd look stupid with an afro, he'd look stupid, he looks stupid now, stupid Benny.

When we were coming out of the store, I thought I saw a kid with a space helmet on. Benny didn't see it, but I swear I saw it. They were getting into a car and drove off by the time Benny came out though. Why were they wearing a space helmet? It's been bugging me, cause they couldn't have been an astronaut, they were half my size!

**X**

_**B.Z.**_

* * *

AN: Any guesses as to who the mystery kid is?

(hehehe I am not sly…)


	9. June 5

June 5

I'm still wondering who the kid with the helmet was. Anyways, me and Benny rode our bikes to the park. Some stupid little kid hit me in the head with a Frisbee so I threw it in to the creek. His older brother didn't like that so we had to leave really fast. When we got home we played Mortal Combat till dinner. I don't know why brussels sprouts are even sold, they taste gross! Why would you want to eat them? They only taste kind of okay when they're covered in cheese.

Benny couldn't spend the night tonight so I snuck out my window after mom went to bed and scared the neighbor girl by knocking on her window and making ghost noises. Mr. Pret almost caught me but jumped the fence before he could see me. Heh, dummy.

**X**

_**B.Z.**_

* * *

AN: Bobby is a giant butt hole and I need to catch up on these entries! Sorry Im slow ;~;


End file.
